Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! Novembers's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Happyface414! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *Today, 12/5/08, is the annual day of the NINJA! Hi-YAH! *Rockhopper sighted in the Beacon Telescope. *New Penguin Style Catalog December 2008 out in the Gift Shop. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force is now available! You can enter the code from the game box and become part of E.P.F. *It is now possible to become a ninja, with the release of Card Jitsu See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Announcements *Fix-it is really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I'll be checking the recent changes to see if Happyface will come back but I won't be editing any articles or talking to anybody unless someone tries to talk to me.--Fix-it 21:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Just because your friends here have quit doesn't mean you have to start quitting altogether! We'll start a 3rd crisis! --User:Icmer In Nyc *Ratchetrules deleted the CP Wiki Main Page but Dancing Penguin has now restored our former main page. I sawy Ratchetrules should be punished for his crime!! --Spider880 20:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 *I"M NEVER RETURNING! EVER! EVER! EVER!!!!......EVER!!!! Before I leave lemme share a very wise quote.--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) * . *This wiki is a children wiki. i see no adults here. the wiki is ok and Fix-it is trying to fix what isn't broken. Good Bye.--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Fix-it has quit. Happyface can come back. I was wrong to try to change this wiki. I will wait to see how everthing turns out. Then if Happyface decides to return I will leave. Tell me if you would like me to undo my edits to make it seem like I was never here. *Happyface has quit because this wiki is trying to be more professinal. Good-bye! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Teltu has also won the viking penguin giveaway * Metalmanager Has won a Limited edition Viking penguin toy in the Viking Penguin Giveaway! * Spongeborocks09 will never quit. please help his badly in need wiki, 6teen wiki. Also, if you know how to put up logos, please tell him. *Aqua Jet has quit. THIS TIME, FOR REAL!. See my user page under the Announcement section. Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives Current Pin ]] *The current pin is in the Pet shop, on a Pink scraching post beside the door. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Ninja belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members Polls Polls have been moved to the new Polls page. Click on this link to see the polls on this website. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help